


A Bitter and Sweet Moment

by Stariceling



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Drabble, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 1: Phantom Blood, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of Phantom Blood, so spoilers through the end of chapter 44.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter and Sweet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for chapter 44, Into Oblivion. Jonathan and Dio and spoilers.

How had it come this far? Cradling his brother’s head in his arms. The tang of blood in the back of his throat tasted like death.

There was no way to tramp out the love for his adopted brother, no matter what unforgivable things were done. No matter if that beloved wretch tried to destroy him.

Pressing a kiss to those warm, dead lips, he lapped up the blood staining them. A taste both bitter and sweet, to match this moment. From now on, his brother would always be his to keep.

“I’ll take good care of your body, Jojo.”


End file.
